


A very Ellie & Dina Halloween

by sunsetsandsmokebombs



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, HAPPY HALLOWLWEEN, Warm, light smut tbh, theyre my favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsandsmokebombs/pseuds/sunsetsandsmokebombs
Summary: Dina is very much into Halloween. Ellie isn't. Unstoppable force meets immovable object.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	A very Ellie & Dina Halloween

"Am I right? Or am I _right_?" Dina's eyes darted excitedly between the "sexy sorceress" costume that dangled from her left hand and the unimpressed girlfriend who stood with arms crossed on the other side of the XXX aisle.

"That looks ridiculous." Ellie spoke firmly, unwaveringly. Resisting a giddy Dina was a mystery of life that she hadn't figured out the secrets to quite yet. She was starting to become sick of pathetically rolling over every time Dina showed puppy eyes. This time would totally be different. "I'm not wearing that," she continued, diverting her attention back to scavenging through the store's shelves. "Focus on finding some supplies."

"This would actually look perfect on you, babe. You have to _at least_ try this on," Dina pleaded, clearly not as interested in the task at hand. Ellie was starting to ponder if going on patrols with her girlfriend was worth all the distractions. The answer, of course, was an overwhelming yes, but she still pondered.

"I'm sure you'd love to see that," Ellie muttered, glancing again at the skimpy costume as she slid a roll of tape into her backpack. "Can you find some scissors or something? Maria said we needed some of those."

"Scissors, Ellie? Really?" Costume still in hand, Dina set her fists on her hips in a mockingly disappointed fashion. "Ellie, we're on patrol. Scissoring should be the last thing on your mind. And you say _I'm_ the one who needs to focus on the task. _Tsk tsk_."

The heat that rushed to Ellie's cheeks in that moment would have been enough to stave off the coldest gusts of Colorado's October winds. "That is... that is not what I was talking about. You're such a tease, you know that?" Ellie's teeth would be grinding themselves to particles if some small part of her wasn't enjoying Dina's antics.

"I'm very aware," Dina grinned, though it turned into a slight frown as she realized that her costume negotiations had slammed to a halt. "Okay, so maybe this one is a bit much," she admitted, her hand smoothing over the ravenous and revealing bra in the two-piece set. "Or maybe I should say it isn't enough," she giggled. "But you can't just _not_ try on a costume. We're in _the_ Party City. Eugene told me once that these were like massive Halloween hubs back in his day. And Halloween is just three days away. You can't just dress up as "badass lesbian clicker slayer". You already are "badass lesbian clicker slayer". That's boring."

Ellie let out a deep sigh. "Dina, this costume stuff isn't really my thing, we should probably just... head back. It's... getting dark soon." Ellie's eyes glazed over a shelf of various monster masks and it felt like she was experiencing deja vu. For the briefest of moments her memory flashed back to exploring the abandoned mall with Riley years ago, playing with water guns and halloween masks. _We can be all poetic and just lose our minds together_.

Nightmares and flashbacks to that day had mostly ceased, thankfully, but now it felt like she was back there again, helpless and naive.

Dina measured Ellie's body language thoroughly before responding. She wanted to say that the darkness had never really stopped them before, but Ellie didn't need to be reminded of that. Something wasn't right, and she'd learned it was best not to prod when Ellie got sensitive. "Okay, you're right. Let's examine these last couple aisles, take inventory and scram." Ellie nodded in agreement.

Ellie felt weak for letting trauma hang over her and ruin Dina's fun, but she really appreciated Dina dropping her "Ellie in a costume" desires to prevent the heaps of awkwardness. For all of her zany flirting, Dina was incredibly empathetic and considerate when it came to Ellie's feelings, and Ellie was more grateful than she could ever say for that type of tenderness. She reached behind the cashier's counter and pulled out a first aid kit from one of the drawers, her eyes surveying the rest of the store. She found Dina silently and diligently scavenging around in the closets. Her aura of glee had completely dissipated. Guilt wasn't the right word, but she did feel a pang of _something_ in her chest that compelled her to make up some ground with Dina. Ellie figured it was the least she could do in return for Dina thoughtfully respecting her boundaries earlier.

Ellie found a magazine under the counter, skimmed through a couple pages, and a lightbulb turned on in her brain. She hopped over the counter and made her way over to the aisle she saw Dina in.

She rounded the corner, her eyes still looking through the pages. "Hey, I was looking through this and I-" "BOO!" Dina jumped towards an unsuspecting Ellie, who tossed the magazine upwards in brief fright. She had also instinctually unholstered her pistol, though she quickly realized she wouldn't be needing it. It wasn't a clicker, or any other foe that she might be concerned with, it was simply her chaotic girlfriend. Dina's mouth was originally agape in scary fashion to show off the new fangs she was wearing, but she nearly fell over in laughter at Ellie's reaction.

"Dude, what the _fuck_? I was just coming over here to like... be cool!" Dina could barely hear her over the sound of her own giggling. "Babe, you should have seen your face," Dina paused her giggling, as she was nearly out of breath. "Holy shit. I just got you so badly," Dina sniffed, her eyes almost wet from her own joy. Ellie set her jaw, refusing to show any sort of amusement that she might've gotten from the events that had just transpired. "I thought we just had a moment about the costumes!"

"Well, we had a moment about _you_ wearing costumes. At no point were _my_ costuming rights compromised." Dina shrugged, smugly. "Sorry about it."

"Ugh, you're the worst," Ellie groaned, feigning exhaustion.

"I'm your _favorite_ , you mean," Dina corrected, her tongue sliding through her teeth in a wide grin.

Ellie had trouble coming up with words as she stared into Dina's playful dark eyes. "You- sometimes you are. Where did you get those fangs, anyway?" Ellie asked, her shoulders relaxing.

"Oh, these?" the dark-haired girl flashed her teeth again, before pulling out the jagged fang mouthpiece, her saliva dripping from them. "Gross," Ellie commented, prompting an eye roll from Dina.

"It's part of the Dracula set. There's a cape over there and everything. Tommy went on a rant about these movies once - I didn't get much from it, but I think the vampires were sexy. They like sucked people's blood out and everything," Dina stuffed the fangs back into her mouth. "Want another bitemark?" She joked, gently pulling on Ellie's wrist and opening her mouth wide. Ellie chuckled, mostly because of the adorable lisp Dina had spoken with as a result of the fangs. "I'm good for now, I think," she said, delicately removing Dina's soft hands from her arm.

"Have it your way, then." Dina removed the fangs from her mouth and placed them into Ellie's pocket. "You are _gross,_ " Ellie said again. "You love it," Dina cooed.

Ellie's cheeks started heating up again. Dina, content with being able to make her girlfriend blush at will, but never abusing that power, changed the subject. "You were gonna say something? About the magazine?" Dina's eyes blinked curiously.

"Right, yeah! Umm..." Ellie dropped down to pick up the magazine she'd embarrassingly yeeted into the air. "I know you love it when I get all wisdom-y and stuff. Uhh..." Ellie started, trying to remember where she was going with this.

"Philosophical Ellie is only the cutest thing ever," Dina said. "Let me get a good seat, then." She waltzed over to the counter and hoisted herself on top of it, legs dangling over the edge, each hand planted on the outside of her thighs. Her full attention was focused on madame speaker. "Continue."

"Right, yeah, thanks. I was gonna say..." Ellie stuttered, flipping through the magazine, studying the different monsters and maniacs on each page. "Oh! I was going to say that, um... in this post-apocalyptic world we live in, it's kinda like... Halloween all the time, you know? If you think about it, kids used to grow up watching zombies and being entertained by them, but in today's world kids have to worry about them as an actual threat."

"Nice observation, babe."

"Funny. But I'm serious. I watched this old movie with Joel once, "Night of the Dead" or something, and the whole time there were zombies running around and I was thinking to myself, like these look just like the infected runners. It's like Halloween became real life, or something... I was going somewhere with this."

"I'm sure," Dina grinned mischievously.

"I mean, look at this." Ellie showed Dina the pages and pointed to the costumes on them. She had no idea what she was talking about anymore, but she was too stubborn to drop the entire thing in defeat. She'd already spoken more than she'd have liked to anyway, so she figured she might as well try to salvage something out of it. "Like this zombie costume right here, it looks exactly like a runner does, right?"

"Right."

"And these g-ghouls. These ghouls kinda look like clickers, right?"

Dina squinted at the ghoul depiction on the page and shrugged, unimpressed. "That one seems kinda forced to me, babe."

"Ugh. Nevermind."

"I'm kidding! I see a little bit of resemblance! It just seemed like you were trying to check a box there."

"I'll... I'll show you how to check boxes, miss." Ellie stammered.

"You are a _gifted_ flirt, El." Dina giggled. "No, I enjoyed that though. I love it when you use your brain. It's _real_ sexy." Dina's voice was so low it was almost a whisper, her words playfully teasing.

Ellie felt a thousand butterflies in her stomach. A "Yeah?" was all she could muster. 

Dina's nose crinkled. "Yeah. It's gettin' hot in here now."

Ellie couldn't be sure how much of this flirting was serious and how much of it was just Dina having fun. "Y'know," Ellie's eyes shifted back to the XXX isle. "It would be a real shame if we didn't get to try on that sexy sorceress costume. And there's a dressing room over there. "

"Oh, it's _we_ now?"

"The royal 'we'. You said it yourself, I'm out of the game, but your costuming rights weren't compromised. Or did I have that wrong?"

"Real smooth, babe. I'm impressed. You'll have to help me down, though," Dina said, pretending to be glued to the counter. "I'm stuck."

Ellie's heart fluttered. "I... I can help with that." She licked her lips, suddenly keenly aware of how dry they were. She walked over to her girlfriend, her heart beating loudly with each step. She was pretty confident that she knew what Dina was up to. It was only a matter of who struck first.

As it happened, they struck simultaneously. Dina reached for Ellie's jaw and pulled her in for a hot, searing kiss, while Ellie's hands slowly explored the top of Dina's jeaned thighs. The shorter girl voluntarily opened her legs so that Ellie could have the room to get as close as she wanted.

Ellie rubbed on the inside of Dina's thighs with her thumbs, squeezing a little bit when Dina broke their kiss for some air. Dina whimpered softly before restlessly pressing her lips against Ellie's again, enjoying the taste and the warmth. Ellie's hands moved up Dina's thighs and onto her abdomen; she visibly frowned when she felt the cotton jacket material. "Take this off." Ellie wasn't asking.

"Yep," Dina murmured breathlessly, quickly unzipping and discarding her top. She thought about taking off her t-shirt, too, but decided that she'd spent too much time apart from Ellie's mouth and that she'd figure out the shirt situation later. Dina resumed their passionate lip locking, allowing Ellie's hands to travel up to her chest. Dina moved her lips to her girlfriend's jawline, planting kisses along the curve.

As she moved closer into Dina's body, Ellie could feel Dina's pelvis grinding into her torso, and she could feel her impatience. Ellie took her sweatshirt off and then scooped Dina off the counter, strong hands lifting the smaller girl's bottom. Dina was now in Ellie's arms, and she felt invincible. She could feel a strong hand supporting her ass and the other arm now wrapped around her back. She felt protected and untouchable.

Dark, dilated eyes stared down into murky lake-green ones. Dina wrapped her legs around Ellie's waist and rested her arms on her shoulders, desperately jumping back into the kissing. Dina's tongue brushed against Ellie's upper lip agonizingly slowly, as Ellie nipped at Dina's lower lip with her teeth. Ellie marched them over to the dressing room with ease, pushing Dina's back up against the wall as their lips continued to trade love and warmth. "I love you," Dina whispered, taking a breath, "very much." Ellie's smile was wider than it had been in a long time. "I love you more." They stayed there for a couple minutes, just enjoying each other's taste.

Ellie then decided to let Dina down gently, so she could stand over her and start kissing her neck. Dina's hand went into Ellie's auburn hair, her other hand on her neck, nails starting to dig into Ellie's skin. She lifted her leg and hooked it over Ellie's calf. Their intimacy was never stronger, distance never shorter, their spirits never brighter. Neither wanted to leave that spot.

If only things could be that simple.

All of a sudden, the two heard an agonizingly loud screech. They separated immediately, hands going to their weapons. "What the fuck was that?" Dina asked, gripping the pistol she'd just unholstered. Before Ellie could muster a response, an infected burst through one of the dressing room doors, jumping on top of her.

Ellie heard Dina frantically call her name to alert her as she fell to the floor with the runner, its fists swinging wildly and furiously toward her face. One of its strikes landed, bashing Ellie's cranium into the hard floor. Her vision blurred and her senses scrambled, Ellie instinctively jammed her forearm into its throat, preventing it from chomping into her face, her legs actively trying to kick it off. It was strong, though, and its horrible cries shook Ellie's vulnerable ears as she tried to separate from it.

Before it could get a chance to swing down again, Dina wrenched her arm around the monster's neck, pulling it off of Ellie, and promptly putting a bullet in its head. The blood that splattered from its skull stained Dina's neck and t-shirt. Dina dropped the corpse to the side, panting heavily.

"Holy shit," Ellie gasped, sitting up. "I thought this place was clear. It didn't get you, did it?"

Dina was breathing even harder, but a smile came to her lips. "Get _me_? Don't worry about me, babe, I'm pretty good at this life savin' stuff. Are you okay?" She offered a hand to help Ellie to her feet.

Ellie took a deep breath. "I'm peachy." She grasped onto Dina's hand, using her assisted strength to rise to her feet.

Most times they saved each other's lives, they moved on rather quickly. It was a common occurence, and the way their world was. There was no point in gloating or making a big deal out of it.

Most times, anyway.

"Soooo," Dina used her forearm to wipe the blood off of her neck. "Seeing as how I just saved you from certain death, could we maybe renegotiate your terms on that sorceress bikini?" Dina batted her puppy eyes at Ellie, who quickly looked away before she could be turned into stone. "Not in a million years," Ellie dusted off her jeans before walking towards the horses.

Dina pursed her lips. "That's a shame. Shimmer can tell when she's being ridden by someone who isn't pure of heart. And she doesn't take kindly to those people. Just forewarning you."

"Oh so _this_ is what ruins my purity for you?" Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Not for me, I already know your heart is made of the bones of your enemies. It's just... what about poor, naive Shimmer? Her little horse heart won't be able to take it." Dina puffed out her lower lip in playful sadness, slowly closing the distance between her and Ellie. "Shimmer isn't a fan of girls who don't pay their debts. She usually lets you off the hook, but I think she'll draw the line on this one. Using her hooves." Dina grinned at her own bit, leaning forward teasingly.

Ellie smiled. "Ugh. Fine. I don't want Shimmer to be disappointed in me."

"Naturally."

"But it's still a hard no on that costume... I can pay it in other ways, though."

Dina's eyebrows raised. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Come here."

Dina almost instantly covered the remaining ground between her and Ellie, moving so close that their lips were inches apart. Ellie's breath was warm on Dina's nose. "What did you have in mind?"

"A big kiss," Ellie practically whispered, her lips barely moving, concealing the contents of her mouth. What a tease. Dina was rubbing off on her.

"Ooo, I love those." Dina grinned, leaning inwards for a kiss, slipping her tongue into Ellie's mouth, enjoying the -

"OW!" Dina retracted, holding her tongue. "What the hell was that?!"

Ellie smiled widely, flashing the fangs Dina had given to her earlier. "Happy Halloween, babe."

"That's the spirit, you little goober."


End file.
